Periodontal disease constitutes a widespread oral condition in the United States. Destructive forms of periodontal disease occur as the result of complex host-microbial interactions which can lead to gingival tissue inflammation, progressive loss of connective tissues, resorption of supporting alveolar bone, and ultimately, loss of teeth. A variety of microbial species in the subgingival dental plaque microflora have been strongly implicated in the pathogenesis of periodontitis; in particular, actinobacillus actinomycetemcomitans (Aa) and Porphyromonas gingivalis (Pg). The distribution of these two pathogens in normal populations has not been delineated. This study will describe the epidemiology of exposure to Aa and Pg in a large representative sample of the U.S. population (participants of Phase I of the Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III)). Levels of antibody titers will be used as an indication of the prevalence and exposure of the general population to these periodontal organisms. Systemic antibody titers to these organisms will be correlated with socio-demographic characteristics and clinical periodontal status. The results of this study are likely to be the most systematic and comprehensive evaluation of the prevalence of the two major periodontal pathogens in the U.S. population.